


Mosquitos who sleep in ambers

by PapaSmurf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaSmurf/pseuds/PapaSmurf
Summary: A short story I wrote for a writing contest and decided it would look good as a Wolfstar fanfic.//Traumatized Sirius loses his memory of Remus, his boyfriend who died during the war. Unable to deal with his emotions, he forms an image of a ''madman'' and brings him bread every morning, only to realize he is imagining his past lover.Or,The one in which their souls are connected by an amber pendant. And lots of mosquitos.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Mosquitos who sleep in ambers

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are any errors. I wrote this for a writing contest and I figured, why not make it into a fanfic?  
> You have to think while reading this one, otherwise you won't understand it.

The sumptuous scent of flowers and the sudden warmth on the forehead hinted at only one thing - the beginning of summer.  
The smoke of a cigarette dancing in the air pulled me by hand towards my ancient, already half-forgotten past. You know, the world used to look different. We looked at each other differently, we laughed differently, we hung out differently.  
Before, all of us (my friends and I) worked together in the furniture industry. Those were the long days - when you complained about working from 6am-5pm. At least the nights were long and fun. At that time, I was dating a ‘’Marlene’’, whom we called "the world's greatest nerd". She wore those heavy glasses on the tip of her nose, and she almost always carried a book in her hand. A small piece of literature, the world I was definitely not introduced in. I used to embarrass myself like that in front of her, asking her why she would read fairytales, despite being a grown woman.  
I wanted to seem cheeky, and she liked it, for some bizarre reason. But all that was before. Now I am working in a tobacco store in the center of the city, which now looks like everything, but a city. I live, but slowly. Lately, I have a feeling that we all live like that - like worms that come out on the ground for the first time after a heavy rain.  
This summer, indeed, was different, and to tell you the truth - despite the big changes, the worst was the one related to the famous attack of mosquitoes. There were hundreds of them, those damn creatures, ready to stab you in your sleep, when you least expect them. This summer I especially hated mosquitoes, the undisturbed misanthropes of the human race.  
As soon as dawn broke, my best friend, James, would give me a cloth with hot bread, to carry to my neighbor Remus who lived at the end of the street. This little job was always particularly hateful to me, but I didn’t have the heart to turn down my best friend, because then he would become very depressed in case I didn’t take that gift to our neighbor. The reason why it was difficult for me, as James would say, to walk down the street, knock on the door and hand the bread to this gentleman, was because it was this gentleman who was the main target of the neighborhood stories.  
You know how people, when they have problems, prefer to gossip about someone else? Eh, so our neighbor Remus was supposedly the big enigma of our city. They say that he did not leave the house for days, but healed his traumas by reading books, as he found friends in the characters he would write about. At first I didn’t believe it, because no one would ever open the door for me when I knocked to give him bread. I thought the gentleman was busy, spending his time somewhere else, but my mates were convincing me that he was home all the time. After a few days, I got tired of knocking, so I simply broke into his apartment - the door was unlocked.  
The interior of the house was, to describe it to you in the easiest way, as if a bomb had fallen inside. The crumpled shirts stretched out comfortably across the sofa, it was almost impossible to breathe from the dust, and the whole space smelled of rotten eggs. I was confused for a moment. I thought I had crossed the gate of Hades and there was no going back. But Remus was not here, so I continued up the stairs to his room. Almost did I not perish through them, considering how old and unpreserved they were. As expected, I found Remus in his room, surrounded by a pile of books on the floor. He was writing something on a piece of paper, not noticing that I was there at all. I moved closer to him, to see him better, and then I was immediately stunned. Well, he looked like some wild beast, loony and unshaven.  
"I'm carrying James' bread," I stammered, and he motioned for me to give him the food. After grabbing it, he began to look suspiciously for half a minute, and then greedily swallowed huge pieces, barely chewing them. When he was done, he just threw me a rag and continued his work, without even thanking me. I left his house angered, and I made a special commitment to slam the door behind me. I promised James that I would not bring him any more bread, but that promise did not last long, because I was already in front of his yard the next day. The day after that one I did the same. Bringing bread to this bizarre prehistoric man has become my daily routine. He didn't talk to me, and I didn't talk to him. I would wait for him to finish his breakfast, throw me a rag so I could go. But one day, while I was waiting for him, I caught a glimmer of gold out of the corner of my eye, and I took a closer look at what it was all about. Then, in the middle of all those dirty papers, I found an amber pendant, and a mosquito sleeping inside.  
As soon as Remus noticed I was holding his treasure, he almost dug my eye out. I had to return the amber to him, but I was very angry with this dirty man.  
"You fool," I attacked him. '' Take your stupid pendant. It definitely suits you. There is no difference between you and those books and this fucking mosquito stuck in the amber. "  
A few days after that, I wouldn’t bring Remus bread. I was angry, but it was not my intention to humiliate him. What was I supposed to do when he looks like that, alone in his world, trapped in those books he writes all the time. He even looked like that misanthropic bloodsucker trapped in the stupid amber. I didn't know why he was so mad at me, it's not like I would take his treasure, when I despise mosquitoes more than anything else in the world.  
It will never be clear to me, how something so disgusting as a mosquito, can get stuck in something as beautiful and shiny, as an amber. However, I decided to apologize to the old man the next morning, and I persuaded James to bake the biggest piece of bread.  
Unfortunately, I did not find Remus the next morning, nor the one after that. His house was now clean and there was no trace of his clothes or books.  
People would tell me that he had traveled somewhere far away, that he was no longer home, but that didn't make sense to me at all. All that was left of him was that book, which he wrote for days, but no matter who would read it, no one could decipher its meaning. The writing style was weird, he wrote the way he would talk, without stylistic figures and sophisticated words. And the text - it just didn't make sense. It looked like some crazy dialogue between him and the characters in the book, and they - as if warning him, telling him to join them, had some uninterrupted conversation with him about absolute nonsense.  
Really, no one knew where Remus had disappeared. But in those days I heard a story from the poor, street children as they played with pebbles.  
"He didn't disappear," said one child. "His soul is trapped in the book he wrote and now he can't come out. Don't you get it? He is no longer real. "  
I thought a lot about him and his disappearance, and even about his amber, which for him, a man and a mosquito, was the world's greatest ornament.  
The days passed, but there was no news of the strange Remus. James continued to make bread every morning, with tears in his eyes, as he had long ago, back when the summers were long and pleasant.  
That morning, I rummaged through my old belongings. War always brought traumas, losses - and so I was left without a family member. My little brother, Regulus, Merlin bless his soul, now lives in a better place. Not that I had a good relationship with him before the war, during the pleasant, long summers either. He would always glue himself to those filthy death eaters and bug me any chance he could get. Only during the war did he show his true, beautiful colours, when he stood on the right side – our side.  
I won’t lie, my mental state hasn’t been perfect ever since I was attacked and nearly killed, by my very cousin, Bellatrix.  
James says I forgot some important things, but I can’t tell what he means by that. I do get some flashbacks every now and then, I’m definitely sleep deprived and even when I do sleep – something always wakes me up. A nightmare. Besides my brother, I can’t help but think I lost one more precious person in my life.  
‘’Have you seen Remus lately?’’, James entered my room.  
‘’No. I don’t even want to see that bastard. I’ve never met a more arrogant man in my entire existence, and that says a lot, considering my own family kicked me out at the age of sixteen, and Peter betrayed us for the people we hated the most’’.  
A tear dropped from James’ eye, as I obliviously started at him.  
‘’C’mon mate, I don’t get why you like him so much. Why do you even bake the bread for him?’’  
‘’Do you really see him when you go to that abandoned house?’’, asked James.  
‘’Buddy, I think you might be going insane. Do you know him from somewhere?’’  
James sat next to me, patting my shoulder. ‘’ I do. Back when we were kids, we would catch insects and play with them. He found a piece of a special amber once, had it made into a pendant and gave it to someone he loved more than anyone else in the entire world.’’  
I looked down at the floor, as I played with my fingers.  
‘’That would explain why he was so overprotective off of it. He probably went insane.’’, I concluded. ‘’Hey, I don’t remember you playing with him ever as kids? The two of us were basically inseperable’’  
James sat in silence as I ran my fingers through the surface of my old paintings. I looked at the corner of the suitcase and out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimmer of gold, and took a closer look at what it was all about. When, in the middle of all those dirty papers, I found an amber pendant and a mosquito sleeping inside.


End file.
